Astraphobia
by Raexneol
Summary: In which Riku is in need of comfort and Sora's window is always unlocked for him. RikuxSora


So, I was inspired by an artist on LiveJournal, by the name of sekachan, and her lovely piece of artwork depicting a thoroughly soaked and obviously astraphobic Riku curled up next to an equally obviously entertained Sora.

And out this came. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Sora and Riku are not having hot, kinky mansex on the beaches of Destiny Islands, so, therefore, I cannot own anything having to do with the copyrights or whatever for KH.

Astraphobia, by the way, is a fear of thunderstorms.

EDIT: Thanks to Dark Firesong, for suggesting the edit. Look! Italics! XD

* * *

It really wasn't his fault, you know.

Ever since that storm that brought the Darkness had consumed the islands, leading himself and Sora on their epic, two-year journey, he had been…

Well, not really _afraid_ of storms, per se, because, you know, he's _Riku_, and Riku's not afraid of anything. But, admittedly, they did make him a bit uncomfortable. (That was his story and he was sticking to it, damnit.)

So, when the sky sprouted angry thunderheads around sunset and Sora, being the kindred spirit he was, asked Riku if he needed to keep his window unlocked that night—out of earshot of their friends, of course, or said silver-haired boy would've killed him—Riku flippantly scoffed, laughing off his offer while telling Sora that he wasn't a kid, and a little thunderstorm wouldn't scare him. Not after the Darkness. Oh, no.

Lying in bed around midnight, he mentally kicked himself for his damned pride. The rain pattered softly at his window and—luckily, he kept thinking—there was no hint of thunder.

Yet.

Taking a deep, calming (at least, it was supposed to calm him) breath, he forced his eyes shut, trying not to take notice of how the rain made the light from the streetlights shift, moving the shadows in his room like so many hoards of Heartless. How the wind pushing through the trees threw shadows like Maleficent's hands (since when did palm trees cast such freaky shadows, damnit?!) across his bedroom walls.

Nope. He didn't notice a-one of those things.

He did, however, even through closed lids, notice the flicker of lightning that lit his room, and tensed. Slowly opening his eyes, he forced himself to breathe normally, telling himself that it was just a car…

However, at the first little rumble of thunder in the distance, he threw back the covers (he had slept in his clothes, his subconscious telling his stubborn conscious mind that he was going to need to sleep in them because he was _not_, in fact, over his astraphobia) and bolted across the room, throwing the window open and clambering stealthily down the lattice under his bedroom window.

Once outside, he froze, suddenly struck by an intense feeling of déjà vu. Shaking himself out of the memory (really, who wanted to remember that night?), he started toward Sora's house, forcing himself to walk, instead of running frantically down the street toward his boyfriend's house.

… Which he ended up doing anyway, as another lightning bolt flashed across the sky, followed by an explosion of thunder.

As his boyfriend's house came into view, he heaved a sigh of relief. With practiced ease, he scaled the tree beside Sora's bedroom window, leaping the small distance between a branch and the windowsill with ease. He paused before opening the window, taking in Sora's form sprawled on the bed.

Honestly, Sora was the only sixteen-year-old he knew that could still get away with wearing pajamas with little stitched-on stars.

He was forced out of his reverie by another clap of thunder. Giving a small 'eep' (completely masculine, of course), he pushed up on the window, thanking Sora mentally for keeping his window unlocked for his sake that night anyway. (Really, Sora could read him like a book, and there were many times he was thankful for that.)

Another clap of thunder reverberated throughout the islands, and in he dove, landing on Sora's bedroom floor with a loud thud, startling the younger out of a deep sleep. Said brunet sat bolt upright in his bed, immediately alert, trained (Riku noticed, bitterly) to be ready for any surprise attack, even though they were back and safe on the islands.

Upon recognizing Riku's form sprawled out on his floor, Sora chuckled and got out of bed, stepping over him to close the window and again to get back into bed. Riku stood, attempting to keep some shred of dignity, and followed him, settling in next to the brunet and (masculinely) curling up close to him.

Sora sighed, and Riku could hear the smile in his voice as he muttered, "You know, you have to get used to thunderstorms _sometime_, Riku."

"Sh."


End file.
